


Coming out

by Stay_Frosty



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Daughter Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, LGBTQ Character, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_Frosty/pseuds/Stay_Frosty
Summary: You're worried about coming out to your Dad,  Tony Stark. However Peter encourages you to and he turns out to be completely accepting





	Coming out

"I don't know what to do Pete" you admitted to the boy beside you. After he began working for your dad, you and Parker had become very close friends. Surprsingly enough, you didn't have many friends growing up. Although your dad being rich and famous did have it's perks, there were downsides too: it seemed that many people wanted to be your friend for that reason only, and so you found it difficult to find people who truly had your back and wanted nothing more than your friendship. Peter on the other hand was different. He *already* knew your dad so had absolutely no reason to befriend you other than the fact that he wanted to. After months of knowing him, you were completely sure you could trust the boy.

Currently, you sat on your bed next to him, watching TV and spilling your problems to eachother, a regular Saturday occurrence. "I need to talk to him eventually, but I've never told anyone except you" You put your head in your hands and sighed. Surely it couldn't be that hard right? "what if he's disappointed in me?" You expressed your concerns out loud.

Peter placed a gentle and reassuring arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. "Y/N, Mr Stark would never be disappointed in you. He thinks the world of you and still will when you tell him. He might even be relieved, I'm sure he's convinced we're hooking up" he chuckled nervously. "My point is, so you like girls? big deal. You could literally kill a man and Mr Stark wouldn't be disappointed in you"

He had a point. Sure, your dad wasn't completely soft with you; he made sure you were well aware of the difference between right and wrong. However it is painfully obvious that you were his number one weakness and he had a soft spot when it came to you.

"I guess. It's just scary" Peter, somehow although it didn't seem possible, gripped you tighter in the hug. "He won't be mad Y/N. I can come with you if you want?"

You shook your head. "Thanks Pete, but this is something I need to do on my own. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes" You pulled away from his embrace and sighed.

You were really doing this. You had to. Maybe not at this exact moment in time but you did have to at some point and if you were honest it was eating you up inside. You shared everything with your father. It was incredible how close the two of you were and you hated the fact that there was a huge part of your life that he had absolutely no idea about.

"Sure thing, good luck. I love you" he said before climbing out of your bed and heading towards your door.

"Love you too" you called then slumped back into your bed with an exasperated sigh. You knew your dad was working on a new project but you figured if you asked him nicely enough he might set it aside for a few moments. There was a knock on your door, you expected it to be Pepper asking about your day or someone to pass a message on, but it was actually your dad who walked in. Obviously he tried to make time for you everyday but you understood how busy he was with worked. He would always make up for it on Sundays and take at least half the day off to talk you out somewhere: Peter too if he was in a particularly good mood.

"Hey baby" he greeted. "What are you watching?". He sat down beside you on the bed.

"Hannibal, again" you chuckled. "But that doesn't matter. Can I talk to you about something?" You grabbed the remote from your desk and switched off the TV.

"Oh god are you dating Peter?" Was his immediate response, making you laugh.

"No" you said. "In fact you couldn't be more wrong"

His face dropped. "Has he done something? I thought you got along really well. If he's bothering you then I can-"

"No dad, let me finish. Peter's great, but only as a friend" he seemed to release what you could only assume was a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. So what is it bug?"

"I think i like girls" you told him quietly, barely audible to your own ears but perfectly audible to your father's it appeared. He pulled you into an embrace and kissed your forehead. "That's okay, Princess. You had me worried there for a second" You breathed out a laugh, almost in tears at the obvious acceptance your dad had for you.

"I'm worried I'll ruin your reputation. What about the company? If people find out then-" Your dad placed a finger to your lips with one hand and used his other arm to hold you tighter, rubbing small circles on your back. "Let me stop you there. This isn't going to get out until you're completely ready to tell people. First of all this is your life and I don't want you to live it in fear that the way you are is going to do anything to damage mine. Second of all, fuck the company. You're far more important to me baby. If some asshole has an issue with my wonderful, intelligent, beautiful daughter just because of who she falls in love with then they have the problem not you"

He wiped the tears from under your eyes before you clambered on top of him. Even at 16 years old you weren't too big for a bear hug from your dad.

"I love you, dad" you whispered, feeling absolutely content in his arms.

"I love you too, Princess"


End file.
